Jostick
Jostick (Jo) is a dark cyan stickman who is a Slush Fighter. He is mute and mostly powerless, with the exception of his Stand, The Prodigy. Personality Jostick has always been silent, but gifted with great intelligence. As such, he's usually been seen as an outcast and used to be a target for bullies. "Used to be" are the keywords here, as Jostick developed his Stand soon after bullies started to harass him, thus giving Jostick the means to protect himself and leading everyone to believe that Jostick was cursed. His silent and serious demeanor usually leads people to believe that he cares little for what happens, but Jostick truly cares for his friends and close ones. The truth is about Jostick is that his serious-laced personality is merely an adopted one. Before developing his Stand, Jo was an out-and-out nerd who was obsessed with fighting genre anime. He only developed his Stand because of his extensive knowledge with the series, and once he did, he realized that he could become exactly like his role model: Jotaro Kujo. His next action after that was to break the boundaries of The Prodigy's limited memory by loading it with marathons of Fist of the North Star and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Stand Name: The Prodigy Destructive Power: A Speed: A Range: D (10m.) Durability: C Precision: A Development Potential: B (Note: All these stats apply to when The Prodigy is not copying another person. The stats range from A-E, A being the best possible and E being the worst.) Appearance The Prodigy is light cyan, with a humanoid figure. It's strongly built and about Jostick's height. The Prodigy has a mechanical eye, used for its copying ability. White gladiator armor is also visible on The Prodigy's body. Abilities *'Copying:' The Prodigy's main ability is to copy a person's powers by looking at them. When it does this, it will also adapt the necessary stats to use these powers most effectively (i.e. if The Prodigy copies a gunman, its range and precision will increase to accommodate). This stat changing property changes with each person The Prodigy copies, and can be canceled if Jostick wills The Prodigy to return. The abilities it learns is limitless, but can only be retained for 12 hours. *'Rapid Fisticuffs:' Due to Jostick loading The Prodigy with a lengthy marathon of Fist of the North Star and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, The Prodigy is able to throw punches at rapid speeds. *'Telepathy:' As a mute, Jostick communicates via his Stand, similar to telepathy. Role in Game *Stand attacks and cannot be harmed **Jostick runs along the ground while his Stand attacks enemies. Jostick is only affected if he is directly attacked. **If Jostick is attacked, his Stand's attack will be canceled **The attack is a high damage barrage of punches that ends with an uppercut that sends the target flying *Auto Fighter/Limited HP Upgrades *Bastet (35,000 points) **Jostick's Stand gains a 50% chance to redirect projectile attacks to the enemy that attacked with them *Tohth (40,000 points) **Jostick gains a 25% chance of avoiding attacks *Ebony Devil (Bonus objective) **If Jostick is attacked, his Stand will attack the attacker and deal double damage. SIWT2 Flavor Text "With the original copycat's powers gone for good, someone will have to take his place. Sure, Jo looks weak, but his Stand The Prodigy begs to differ. If copying his opponent's powers ain't enough, then the rapid-fire barrage of punches should do the job." Strixie's Judgment Strixie will let you in on a little secret: he's not actually that serious. That's right, the truth is that Jo's actually just a fanboy of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! He acts all serious cause he wants to be as cool as Jotaro, but really, Strixie just finds that he falls a bit flat. What a phony. Ha! See what Strixie told you?! She was right! Overall: 4/10 - In all seriousness, Strixie wants her own Stand. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works